Order of Elvanor
Magic and wonder drive the adherents of the Order of Elvanor to ever greater heights of power and knowledge of the arcane. Public Agenda: Learn. Teach. Keep the Arcane Mysteries. Assets: 'Wealth:' Similar to Felgarth, the Elvanor lived primarily in isolation during their time learning, training, and protecting their Arcane Mysteries. Their wealth resides with knowledge and wisdom. Their knowledge of the Arcane is undeniably valuable to all forms of race, faction, and power-holder. 'Cities, Towns, Villages: ' Of the orders established in the world, Felgarth and Elvanor were among the most established. Reigning dominant in both The Black Keep and The Unnamed City, the orders were allowed free reign to build and construct their halls, towers, and archives within well established kingdoms such as these. Creating their lives in means of coexistence or sometimes the life of a hermit, both orders kept to themselves, only sharing their sacred mysteries with members of their organizations. Currently, there are no standing structures beyond those destroyed in the Unnamed City. 'War Vessels:' At the height of Elvanor reign, it is assumed their stewards of war had over 70 battlemages upon horseback. It is also speculated that Felgarth and Elvanor are responsible for weaponizing explosives, plague, and arcane spells/items. History: A molded pupil, originally of Felgarth, Theron Kin'thalos remained with the order for some time, but eventually found disagreements in the way Vazayus kept his order and thus, Kin'thalos established a second order, named the Order of Elvanor, in the large growing kingdom of the Unnamed City. Both orders remained of neutral standing with each other, believing that the leaders within these orders possessed valuable knowledge worth more than any wealth mortals could attain. Similar to the fold by which Felgarth pursued knowledge, Elvanor possessed a true knack for the arcane in the world. Discovering and honing many marvels to the likes mortals had never seen. One such marvel was supposed to be the glorified system of travel known as the Warp Gate. This marvel would eventually lead to the fall of many great kingdoms, and force their people to rebuild from the ashes. Thought to be completely wiped out, the Elvanor were assumed victims of annihilation in the wake of the Warp Gate's creation. Recently, a surge of energy leading from the Second Calamitous has begun bringing people with an odd knack for Arcane Knowledge. Most of these people do not establish themselves as members of a faction, but it is speculated that these individuals are indeed a group from the Kingdom of Elvanor. Marking their return... it is uncertain what good could come of this omen... this scar still left upon the world from their mistakes. Faction Standing: 'Human Factions' Elvanor Sub-Factions ---None Felgarth - Friendly ---Enigma Society - Friendly Arkanvail - Neutral ---Castle Leone - Neutral Anour Hill - Neutral ---Goldstrike Keep - Neutral Stormhold - Hostile ---Tortuga - Hostile 'Elven Factions' Elven Covenant - Neutral ---Mea Esari - Neutral 'Fiendish/Beasts/Other Factions' Vanghoul - Aggressive ---West Vanghoul Reach - Aggressive Cold Embrace - Somewhat Aggressive Factionless - Neutral ---Mystic Spirits - Neutral Racial Presence: 'Human Races' Sano – High Presence / Friendly Standing 'Elves' Snow Elves – Moderate Presence / FriendlyStanding Bone Elves – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Wood Elves – Low Presence / Friendly Standing Dark Elves – Moderate Presence / Neutral Standing 'Small Races' Dwarves - Low Presence / Friendly Standing Gnomes – Moderate Presence / Friendly Standing Halflings – Low Presence / Friendly Standing 'Savage Races' Orcs – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Gith – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Greenskin Goblins – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Snow Goblins - Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Giants' Mountain Giants - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Frost Giants - Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Fiends' Succubus/Incubus – Moderate Presence / Somewhat Aggressive Standing Devils - Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing Imps - Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Fey' Fey Beasts – Low Presence / Somewhat Friendly Standing Category:Faction Lore Category:Elvanor